


So Much For My Happy Ending

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Crying, Don't Read if You Don't Want to Be Sad, F/M, Happy to Sad, Shooting, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and you were happy for awhile, but all good things must come to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much For My Happy Ending

It was a peaceful night as you, Tom, and some of your friends walked along. You were returning from a wonderful night out with everyone. Tom had your hand in his and was absent mindedly playing with the new ring on your finger. You smiled at him.

“What are you thinking about?” You asked him as you walked along. The other couples were all having their own quiet conversations.

“Just about how lucky I am to have you.” Tom said. “You make my world so much brighter. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” His hand left your and wrapped around your waist. “I’m so glad you said yes.”

“I’m so glad you asked me.” You said with a smile. He gently kissed the top of your head.

“I was just worried that with all the stuff going on, me being away filming and that girl that kept sending me the letters, you wouldn’t want to.” Tom said. You stopped walking and turned so you were looking at him.

“Nothing in the world could stop me from wanting to marry you Thomas.” You said. He smiled down at you and gently brushed his lips against yours.

“Save it for the honeymoon you two.” Chris Hemsworth laughed. You blushed.

“Mr. Hiddleston?” You all heard a female say. You all turned to see a woman standing there. 

“Yes ma’am?” He asked. She looked over at you.

“She’s the reason you wouldn’t answer my letters.” She said. You looked up at Tom. His grip on you tightened. It was his stalker. She had sent letter after letter, packages, and other things, resulting in Tom getting a security system to make sure you and him were safe.

“Ma’am, I’m flattered that you like me and all, but it would never work out.” He said calmly. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

“You never gave me a chance.” She said. She reached into her bag. “But I guess if I can’t have you, no one can.” She pulled out a gun then. Everyone gasped. She pointed it at Tom then changed her mind and pointed it at you, firing.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. You didn’t feel it at first. You didn’t even realize you had been shot until you touched your hand to your side and it came away red. That’s when the pain hit and you fell to the ground, only being slowed by Tom’s arm. The woman ran. Chris called an ambulance. But all you could focus on was Tom’s face. Everyone else who was with you stood around the two of you.

“Baby, hold on. The ambulance is on the way.” Tom said, tears in his eyes. Blood leaked from the corner of your mouth.

“I always…loved you…” You whispered. Tom let a tear fall then.

“Please just hold on darling.” Tom begged. “Please.”

“I’m…so…cold.” You whimpered. “And tired. I just want to rest my eyes.”

“Don’t!” Tom sobbed. “Don’t leave me please! (Y/n)!” You smiled weakly at him before you slipped into darkness. Tom set there and cried, holding onto you. He begged and he prayed.

All anyone could do was watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for this.


End file.
